Breakfast Time
by prankster-at-heart
Summary: The Marauders meet at the Potters' house for breakfast. A humorous one-shot from my character Gen's POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story was written by my best friend. It is a one-shot based off my story Traiceret Regna.**

**Please enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

"Get up you lazy potato!" I heard from outside my door.

"Wha-?" I started as I recognized Peter's voice. Man, for being a shy guy, he was a horrible morning person, the worst of all four guys actually.

"We are going to the Potter's today for breakfast then a trip to town. We are leaving with or without you!"

"Oh yeah," I yawned, "Talon's invited us, huh?"

"C'mon, Gen, just get up, Sirius will blame me if we're late." He was back to his childish, whining voice as usual. I felt bad.

"Ok! I'm getting up, be down in five!" I perked up immediately, looked in a mirror, and my mood dropped. My hair never looked good. I pulled it back into a messy bun (The only one I could ever manage) and pulled on jeans and my favorite Buffalo Bills t-shirt. One last look, that will do, and I started down the stairs.

"There she is," Remus grinned up at me from the bottom of the stairs. My face instantly lifted. The guy was so sweet, letting me stay at his place, have my own room, and basically become one with the family. He was so nice all the time I felt spoiled, but that's just how he functioned.

"Sorry I woke up late, but I'm ready now." I grabbed my bag from the table and headed for the door, grabbing Wormtail's hand, "Let's hit the road!"

* * *

I gazed at the beautiful flowers while Remus knocked on the Potter's door. Beautiful garden, beautiful house, beautiful people. They were awesome. Mrs. Potter was like a real life snow white: black hair, brown eyes and a Marilyn Monroe smile. Mr. Potter had a grin like James' and black hair as well, though well kept, a businessman's hair cut, with hazel eyes, much like James' own. Like I said, perfect.

"Well, hello there!" Mrs. Potter greeted us warmly, I saw her eyes lock with mine and her smile grew. Of all my favorite type of people, moms were my favorite, and aside from my own mother, Mrs. Potter made the cake. She hugged me tight after we all filed into her kitchen and I hugged her back, she was the closest thing I had to my mom's hugs which I missed more everyday.

However, by the time we were finished saying good morning, all the food that was displayed on the counter was gone. The breakfast had been set up buffet style and the boys had gone and taken it all. They sat down and started talking without skipping a beat. Pigs.

I spotted Jayce among them, already seated next to Prongs, laughing at something Sirius had said no doubt. I caught her eye and smiled. She grinned back, glowing, summer was her season for sure. She looked at me for a second longer, reading my mind and frowned. I knew she was upset I had no food left to eat, but I winked at her. If this was how it would be played, then so be it.

I rolled up my sleeves, took a quick look at what Sirius was eating across the room, and got to work. I pick up some of the remnants of the food left on the counter, put it on my plate and walked over to the long table everyone was seated at.

"Good morning Miss Genevieve," Mr. Potter greeted me, "and how are you this morning, my dear?"

"I am just fine this morning, sir, yourself?"

"Oh, who wouldn't be just fine on a day like today?" He grinned mischievously, seeing my intent. I smiled in return.

"And good morning to you, Sirius," I said pleasantly, planting a light kiss on his right cheek. Not once had I greeted Sirius so warmly, without sarcasm that is.

"Oh- I'm… fine?" He said it like a question, surprised by my sudden personality change. What he didn't know was that while I kissed him on his right cheek, I had swapped out his nearly full plate of food with my own nearly empty plate. It went without a hitch; and if I weren't so euphoric I would have guessed he had blushed a little.

I moved on seamlessly, greeting James and Jayce normally and sat down next to my best friend with a pleasantly normal expression. I picked up a piece of bacon, delicious, and bit off half a piece of toast, trying to destroy evidence. Mooney caught my eye, he had his fist over his mouth unable to hide his smile from me. I shrugged, trying not to smile myself.

We all made polite conversation for a few minutes. What summer plans we had, what we were going to do in town, what homework we had left and so on. No one said anything about me stealing Sirius' food, no one wanted to miss out. Then, finally, Sirius spoke up.

"So what took you so long, Gen?" Sirius starting his incessant teasing right on time, "It must be an interesting story, since you looked like you just rolled right out of bed." His grin would have bothered me, but under the circumstances…

Mrs. Snow White gave him a look. Seriously though, for such a sweet lady, her glare could turn a man to stone.

"I was up all night reading." I retorted, "You know, reading right: the thing where someone intelligent enough can translate little pictures and markings into words. I know _you're_ not used to such things." I smirked, taking another bite of his bacon.

"Well well. The house cat has her claws out this morning, doesn't- she…" He reached for his breakfast, probably the toast, to find it was gone. Just an orange slice, burned bacon bits, and crusts. "Wha- what happened to my food?" He said it politely enough; we all had our best manners while at the Potter's table.

"Did you eat it?" Remus asked innocently.

"No… I did not eat my food." Irritation leaked from his voice, he began looking around the table as if it walked away or something.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked sweetly, catching on, "You know you're a fast eater, and maybe you took less than you realized."

"No, ma'am. I remember what I had on my plate- and it's very much like what Gen has on hers…" His eyes narrowed on my face. Silence filled the room, waiting for my reaction. However, the tension in the air was definitely caused by humor.

I chewed my toast slowly, never taking my eyes off him. I swallowed.

"Why do you accuse me?" Heads turned to Sirius.

"I'm not accusing anyone." Heads turned back to me.

"That's not what I got from it." I finished my yogurt and brushed my hands together to get all the crumbs off and sat back.

"You took my food. I know you did." He glared at me, but I saw his smile. Sirius was possessive enough of his food, but he had to appreciate a good joke.

"Hmmm… Prove it?" I said teasingly as I stood up, took my plate and Jayce's, who was hiding her face trying not to giggle, and walked toward the kitchen. James held out his fist and I bumped it shamelessly. Remus was in similar condition as before and Peter was shaking his head smirking.

"Oh it's on, little girl," Padfoot muttered threateningly, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head,still smirking, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

Believe it or not, shivers ran up my spine. _Oh, God. What have I started?_


End file.
